


Always Expect The Unexpected

by uta_M



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Any Canon (Dangerous) Stuffs, Because Past-OMC is A Detective/Investigator Too, Detective, F/F, F/M, FIx It, FemSlash & MaleSlash, First English Fanfict, I'm Lazy to Tags, Kencho is A Detective (in disguise), M/M, Multi, Reborn - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uta_M/pseuds/uta_M
Summary: He expected to die young with how dangerous his occupation was. But he didn’t expect to be reborn again, especially in the Yandere Simulator world. And he was not amused. Not only that, but he was reborn as an eight years old Kencho Saikou. Well, at least he didn’t need to live as a baby again. Now, he needed to stop Yandere-chan from killing anyone (and investigate how some girls love Senpai, of course). Heh, always expect the unexpected indeed. (FEMSLASH & MALESLASH, SI-Kencho, Detective-Kencho)JANUARY NEWS: I only edited the chapters. For future chapter... please wait for a few weeks. Sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere Simulator © YandereDev  
> .  
> WARNING:  
> SLASH, SI!Kencho, OOC, typos, sporadic update, etc.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I actually think to write a fanfict about a character reborn as Megami’s little brother days ago. I’m thinking about his relationship with Megami before the reborn and I know he will be a douchebag. But then YandereDev published Kencho’s profile and it matches with what I thought. Are we mean to be? #lolno  
> My English skill is bad, so… I’m sorry.

' _Less than 30 seconds again…'_

He stopped in front of a window in the fourth floor. He smashed the glass with his foot and prepared to jump. But then the bomb exploded and destroyed the building as he jumped. He moved his body so he could land on his right side while protecting the toddler in his arms and bullet-proof vest.

He groaned when he felt his body was crushed. His head hit the ground so hard and made him dizzy. But before he lost his consciousness, he had moved his body so the crying toddler was under him and made himself as a shield to protect the toddler from the debris.

The last thing he remembered was the toddler's cry and something stabbed his back.

* * *

' _I am… alive?'_

He was frowning as he moved his fingers.

He… survived? But how? He remembered his head hit the ground so hard and his back stabbed by a wood or something. He knew that he was going to die.

But he was… alive.

He tried to open his eyes and cringed at the bright light. Damn, did someone tried to make him blind?

Okay, now he could open his eyes and saw everything white.

Wait, white? Was he in a hospital? That was made a sense. Hm, this room was so spacious than he thought.

He tried to move his fingers, and he felt strange. Then, he tried to touch his fingers. He knew that he was smaller than people in his age, but never this small. It was like he was in a child body. He moved his hand so he could see it.

"… Uhh?!"

Damn. He was in a CHILD body.

What the hell?!

He tried to move his body. His heart beat faster than normal and made the heart monitor beeped loudly. He even couldn't breathe anymore.

"…- _san_ **[1]**! Sai…- _san_! Please calm down! Breathe, Saikou- _san_!"

He stared at a doctor beside him and flinched at his touches. And he lost his consciousness again.

* * *

Always expect the unexpected. No matter how annoying, ridiculous, dangerous or bizarre it was. Especially with his occupation as investigator. He always prepared himself to die young. He expected to die for saving someone. His only regret was if he died in front of someone.

But…

But…

But he didn't expect to be reborn again. Reborn in a child body.

… Oh my God, did he kill the child before occupied their body?

This was so messed up.

* * *

 

A nurse was coming to his room when he woke up.

"Ah, you're awake? I'll call the doctor. Please wait, Saikou- _san_."

Saikou? Was that his new name? Was he Japanese?

The nurse gone before he realized it. He was alone again.

Now, he needed to think for his future actions. He was wondering who this Saikou was before he took his body… and why he was in the hospital.

Damn, it would be troublesome.

"Ah, you're awake? Thanks, God," the doctor said when he entered the room.

"Ah… _ha'i_ ," he answered hoarsely.

He needed drink.

The doctor chuckled, "I'll tell the nurse to bring you a glass of water or an ice cube. Did anything hurt?" he said as he moved a chair to beside his bed and sat on it.

"My… body… stiffs."

"Well, it was expected. You're in a coma for nearly two months."

"A… coma? What's happened?"

"... Tell me, did you remember anything?"

"… No."

"Oh my."

The doctor stopped writing and stared at him.

"Well, I expected this. You suffered a serious head injury and lost a lot of blood."

"Can… you tell me about me?"

"Well, your name is Kencho Saikou, the son of Saikou- _shachou_ **[2]**. You were kidnapped for two weeks before the police could save you. You were in a very bad state."

Wait, the name was very familiar for him…

"Saikou- _shachou_ …? My father own a corporation?" he surprised.

The doctor laughed, "yes, the biggest company in Japan."

He never remembered the company in his old life.

… Was he in another dimension? Or alternate life? Or whatever it is?!

What the fuck?

Wait a minute.

"Kencho…?"

"Ah, yes. It's your name. Kencho Saikou."

Okay… Kencho Saikou. Or Saikou Kencho in (his old) Japan.

What the hell? Was he… in the Yandere Simulator world?!

He knew that he needed to prepare for the unexpected. But not this.

This was really bizarre. Why the hell he was in a game world? Yandere Simulator to be exacted. The game was not a real game anyway because it was unfinished the last time he played.

Heh, always expect the unexpected indeed.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**[1]** -san = Most common honorific, it equals 'Mr', 'Ms', 'Mrs'. It was more polite to call someone's name with '-san' in its end, and when in doubt to use which honorific for someone just use this.

 **[2]** -shachou = president/CEO of a company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Please give me a pointer for past tenses because I’m confused!  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.  
> .  
> Fun Fact:  
> When you turn on the subtitle/closed caption on Kubz Scouts' Yandere Simulator videos on Youtube, the Saikou is written as Psycho.

This… was real. He frowned in front of the mirror in his lap. This was not him. This… chubby handsome face and silver hair were not his.

This life was not his. He killed and stole someone's body and life.

But why?

Then he heard someone was knocking his door.

"Kencho, can I come in?"

He blinked. The voice was unfamiliar on his ears. It was deep, clear and pleasant. The kind that made you feels weak at the knees, in a pleasant way of course.

In other word: Hot Damn.

He shook his head to fight the blush on his cheeks.

Argh, no! Go away the gay side of him! Ugh, he needed to remember that he was an eight years old child! And he didn't need a romance right now.

A-anyway, who was him?

"Um… yes," he answered as he put the mirror on the desk beside his bed. The door opened and a handsome man with silver hair entered the room.

Oh, fuck. This man was every females and gay males' wet dream. This kind of male only existed in _mangas_ , _animes_ , or _video games_!

(Oh wait. He was reborn in a video game world. Silly him.)

How the heck God created a human like this man?!

"Hello, Kencho," the man said as he pulled a chair near the door to the left of the bed and sat on it.

"Um… hello," he said in confusion.

Who was this man? He looked familiar though.

The man looked at him in sadness, "you don't remember me, huh?"

He nodded guilty.

"It's okay. I understand," the man said, "I'm… your father."

He blinked again.

… Okay…

Wait, what?

"You're my dad?" he shocked.

Hm, that was why the man looked familiar to him. He was the unnamed character that appeared in YanSim's blog with his back faced the screen. He never saw the man's face so he was a bit confused.

Oh shit, he almost fell to his dad's charm. Okay. The man was off limit. He was safe now.

"Yes, I am… um… can I hug you?"

He blinked, "oh, of course. You're my dad after all. Why you ask?"

"Well, you don't remember everything. So, you must be uncomfortable if I start hugging you," his dad said as he hugged him.

He hugged his dad back. Hm… his dad smelt like expensive cologne.

Damn, rich man.

"I really miss you, Kencho. I'm glad you're okay."

His dad brushed his hair tenderly and kissed his forehead. He could feel how his— not his, real-Kencho's dad loved him. But...

But he was not Kencho.

He pushed the man gently.

"I'm not Kencho…" he said guilty.

Did he need to tell the man the truth?

The man blinked, "no, you're Kencho. It's your name."

"Yeah, it's my name, but…"

' _I'm not him. He was probably dead.'_ He bit his lip. Could he tell the man the truth?

He didn't know about this world, or the man in front of him. If he told the man the truth, the reaction would be bad.

… He could not.

"… I'm not the Kencho you remember…"

The man smiled sadly, "well, yeah… but," he took a deep breath and exhaled it, "you're still my son."

… Wow, what a way to make him feel guiltier.

But he needed to confirm something.

"Even if I act not like the Kencho you know?"

"Yes."

"Even if… I can't remember anything about my past?"

"… Yes."

He saw the man's hesitation. He looked at the man sharply, "… You're lying."

The man looked guilty, "well, I admit I want you to remember everything… at least, you can remember your family. But, it's okay. Even if you can't remember anything, we can create new memories."

He was touched by the man's words.

Wow, he actually thought that real-Kencho and Megami's dad was an arsehole. But maybe not…

He speculated that the man— his dad was too busy with his work, a strict father, and an absentee wife (maybe she was dead, he didn't know), so his dad didn't know how to act around his children.

He meant, his dad told real-Kencho to not approach/meet Megami again to prevent real-Kencho doing anything bad to Megami.

(But then again, this man didn't like when Megami was the heiress. He wondered why though.)

"Thanks… dad," he said as he smiled. Okay, now, "um, dad… can you tell me what happened to me?"

His dad smiled sadly, "you were kidnapped and… and tortu—hurted you. The culprits are our former workers and our rivals who went bankrupt because of our company. They hate us and want to revenge. They didn't care that they will get caught or bring shame to their family. Even some of them kill themselves when the police arrested them. Then, one of them tried to kill you, but a detective sacrificed her life to save you."

He hid his disgust.

He sighed. Even though he was a former detective, he still couldn't understand why people do something bad to other people, especially if it was for petty reasons. Or for any reasons.

Wait a minute, a detective died to save him…?

He remembered that he sacrificed his life too to save a child.

… Wow, what a weird coincidence.

(Wait, 'her'?)

* * *

His condition was a weird case.

When someone woke up from coma, they couldn't regain consciousness instantly. At first, they were only awaked for a few minutes, and duration of time awake gradually increased. They also sometimes in a profound state of confusion, couldn't speak easily, and many other disabilities.

But for him, his awaked duration (after had panic-attack and fainted) was long and he could speak easily.

Well, even though his case was weird, but he was not the only one (and not the first).

Hm, maybe it was because the real-Kencho was dead and now he occupied his body…?

He didn't know. Biology was not his thing.

Anyway, he was amused and annoyed with the doctor's attempts to make him remember real-Kencho's past. He was okay with interviews and showing things from real-Kencho's past. But not with forced him to eat some medicines or hypnotic. Luckily he didn't say anything weird from his past life when the doctor hypnotized him.

His dad said the attempts were his grandfather's order. It made him hate Saisho more than before.

And for his health… he had minor nerve damage so sometimes he couldn't move his hand, his finger, or his foot freely, and he had trouble with breathing and headache in random occurrence.

In other word, he shouldn't be stressed, tired, and exercised too much.

Damn.

* * *

Okay, he was totally idiot. How the heck he forgot to ask important questions to his dad?

Well, he could blame the stockiness because of his situation and too focus on therapies.

But still, blamed it at something that he could control was not professional. He was a police investigator, a detective, for the God's sake!

Dammit.

"Hey, _Otou-san_ **[1]** …" he said one day on lunch time.

"Hm?" his dad looked at him as he chewed his food.

"Did I…" he stopped talking for a while to add a dramatic effect, "did I have _okaa-san_ **[2]** or siblings? I never saw them visit me."

He looked at his dad with big wet eyes. Once again, for dramatic effect. Thanks God he was a (cute good looking) child (again).

His dad looked guilty and uncomfortable. Then he sighed, "Well, you didn't have mother. She's dead years ago. And… you have an older sister and a grandfather."

"Did they hate me?"

"Err, no."

"So, why they never visit me?" he asked sadly.

His dad winced, "well, actually I forbade your grandfather to visit you. I'm still angry at him."

His dad angry at Saisho? Why?

"Why you angry at _Ojii-san_ , _Otou-san_?"

"He did something that made me angry. It involves you, actually, Kencho," his dad sighed, "maybe it's the right time to tell you. I don't want you know this from _Chichi_ **[3]**. I know he will twist the truth… When you were in coma, you didn't show any improvement. Your condition was stable, but low. So he… decided to cut off your support machines and let you die."

He blinked. What?

What the fuck, old man?

"… What?"

"He said he didn't want you to suffer more, so let you die is a best decision. Even if you wake up, we didn't know what will happen to you. He decided that without my permission as your guardian, and in the same night when you woke up," his dad explained as he clenched his fist, "that's bullshit. I bet he only care about the cost of your hospital care. Even though it was paid with my money, not his. I swear if it was not because a call from the hospital about your condition, I already killed my father. My promise to my mom will be damned."

He gulped when saw his dad's expression. He would never make his dad angry.

"And for your sister…" his dad sighed, "to be honest, Kencho, you're not a good child. You're… a bully. That's why you didn't have any friends in school and you didn't receive gifts or get-well cards…"

"Oh…" he responded sadly, "so I was a bad person after all…"

"But you're still a child."

"But a child still can do what adults do, dad. They can be cruel," he said, "maybe this is karma for my wrongdoings."

He was surprised when his dad cupped his cheek with his hands.

"You did something wrongs, but it didn't mean you deserve to get kidnapped and tortured," his dad said seriously, "besides, I can't lose you anymore. You're one of my precious children and I'll go insane if you're gone, or dead."

He gulped. This was so intense. But it made him happy.

He smiled at his dad, "… Thanks, _Otou-san_."

His dad smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Um… so, about school… I-I don't think… um, I think I can't pass to the next grade level. I miss a lot of class…"

"Ah, about that…" his dad scratched his nape, "I… want to pull you out of school, because you were kidnapped on your way to home. But I don't want to delay your education, so homeschooling is the best solution. Especially with your condition… I-I don't want to task a risk again."

He put his hand on his dad's hand.

"I think it's the best too."

"And about Megami… You also try to harm your sister because you're jealous she was the heiress. And some of them were my fault too… I was too busy to raise you and your sister properly and I don't know how to act around you. So, I forbade you to have any interaction with your sister except for important things."

"But I want to meet Megami- _neesan_ **[4]**. I-I want to apologized and start over…"

His dad smiled as he brushed his hair tenderly, "I can arrange that. Your sister will be angry and ignore you at first, but I think she will forgive you."

He gave his dad a very big smile.

"Thanks, _Otou-san_! You're really the best!" he said happily as he hugged his dad.

His dad laughed and hugged him back.

* * *

It didn't hard for him to fall in love with his dad.

No! Not a kind of love like that! Get your mind out of the gutter! It was a child's love to their parent. He didn't know what its name, but… that was how he felt.

His dad was so… normal than other Saikous he knew. He was kind, protective, a bit coward and awkward.

And his dad's love to him and Megami. It was too pure… and it made him feel guilty to live in Kencho's body. Not only that, but he deceived his dad to make him think he was real-Kencho. Acted like a child was hard, he hated it. But it was necessary to survive in this world.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

God, this roller coaster of emotions really had a great toll on him.

"Maybe I need to review my plans to forget this feeling… and to stay sharp."

His dad pulled him out of the school. It meant he didn't need to interact with other children that probably hated him. Not only that, with tutors he could gather more information in this world and progressed faster than in the school.

He hoped that he could be in Akademi High with Megami despite he was fourteen years old later.

He needed to apologize to Megami, and showed her that he was really sorry. He must built a healthy relationship with her so she couldn't be suspicious with him and could help him if he needed a help.

Especially in his quest to stop Yandere- _chan_.

Ah, but people's help and his intellect were not enough. He needed some advanced equipments to stop her. Maybe he could make some real-life Detective Conan equipments…

**Ara ara…**

He stilled.

… What the hell is that?

**What we have here…? I never remember you in every this game universes…**

"Who's there?!" he said as he looked every corner of his room.

**Who am I? It's not important… I'm not from here. Just like you.**

"What?" he shocked, "you… know?"

**But… I don't know you. You look like him but not him…**

The voice became quite.

Hm… he didn't remember this voice in the game. Who was its owner? But… with how they were talked… it was familiar.

Could it be…?

**Ah, I see… interesting.**

**I think I should watch this universe more.**

**Fufu, okay then. See you next time~**

"Wait! WAIT! I want to ask you something!" he said with a loud voice.

But no one answered him.

"Arggh! Why she gone before I ask some important questions?!" he growled angrily.

Then he sighed. He tried to control his anger.

He needed to think clearly.

Okay, so… what the hell is that? Why Fun Girl talked to him?

More importantly, why she appeared?

He knew she existed. But she never appeared in the game, unless if you tried to make Osana appeared early in some certain building. Or something, he didn't remember much.

If she appeared in here… it made everything more complicated.

"Oh God, this makes my brain hurt!"

* * *

**To be Continue…**

* * *

**[1]** Otou-san/Tou-san = used when you talk _to_ your _own_ **father** , and when you talk _about_ or _to_ someone's father.

 **[2]** Okaa-san/Kaa-san = used when you talk _to_ your _own_ **mother** , and when you talk _about_ or _to_ someone's mother.

 **[3]** Chichi = used when you talk _about_ your own **father**. Please remember that Megami was talking with our-Kencho, not to their father.

 **[4]** Ojii-san/Jii-san = used when you talk _to_ your _own_ **grandfather** , and when you talk _about_ or _to_ someone's grandfather.

 **[5]** Onee-san/Nee-san = used when you talk _to_ your _own_ **older sister** , and when you talk _about_ or _to_ someone's older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiuhhh, this chap is hard to write.  
> .  
> And about Fun Girl. She only a viewer and didn't do anything in this world. And the demons too. They will appeared but did't have any impact to the story. Why? Because they will make this story more complicated (and my head hurts to fit them in the story).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our-Kencho talked to Megami to repair their relationship

"… Okay, so I will leave you two in here. No fighting."

"Wait, what?" he—Kencho (Lord, he should be get used with that name. He IS Kencho now) was snapped into reality when his dad leaved the room.

Kencho blinked again and stared at a girl with silver long hair and stoic face, her hands crossed in front of her chest. She stood near the door.

He could feel her judging stare.

"Umm… please sit," Kencho said as he patted the chair beside his bed.

Megami sat on the chair near the door.

Okay then…

The silence filled the room again.

God, this was awkward. Because of Fun Girl incident several days ago, Kencho actually forgot about his sister.

Now, how he could approach her?

"Why you read that?" Megami said, "you should be focus on your health and your mind, not reading that poor excuse of book."

Kencho looked at the comic book on his lap. The title was Detective Arthur, he believed this comic was a counterpart of Detective Conan comic.

"It's entertaining," Kencho said as he ignored Megami's insult, "it's about a detective teenager in a child body because of unknown poison and tried to get his normal body back. It has messy timeline, but the cases are good. It inspires me."

Megami stiffed. Her cold eyes stared at him sharply and her body became defensive.

She looked ready to defend herself and run away.

' _Why she… oohh!_ '

Kencho realized what he said.

"Don't worry, I don't have any ill intention to you," Kencho said calmly and tried to look harmless as possible, "actually, it related to the reason why I want to meet you, _Onee-san_ **[1]** —can I call you that?"

Kencho could see her posture flinched a little.

"Please just call me 'Megami- _san_ ' **[2]**."

Kencho flinched a little too. Ouch, he didn't think her relationship with real-Kencho was this bad…

But Kencho nodded, "you know that I have amnesia, everyone still didn't know if my memory will return with the damage that I got. _Otou_ - _san_ **[3]** already told me about my past and everything. And with that information, I…" he sighed, "I'm actually glad that I forget about everything. I don't want to remember any tortures that my kidnappers did to me, and any bad things that I did. But even though I forgot, I still feel guilty…"

"… why you used ' _Otou-san_ ' to call _Chichi_ **[4]**? Usually you called him ' _Otou-sama'_ **[5]**. _Sofu_ **[6]** will be disappointed if he heard you."

Kencho blinked.

"Really? But he didn't mind when I called him that. Wait, he seems… glowing when I used ' _Otou-san_ ' though," Kencho said as he remembered his times with his dad, "it's not like I called him that in public situation… you can call him that if you want, though, don't be jealous," he added jokingly.

Megami was blushed, "w-who was jealous with that?"

Wait, she really?

"A-anyway, that's why I want to said that I'm sorry for any my wrongdoings to you," Kencho said as he bowed deeply.

"…" Megami stared at her brother with wide eyes. Her body shook really hard. She tried to say something, but no voice came out from her mouth.

Megami stood up, straight up her clothes and leave the room quickly.

Kencho sighed as he heard the door closed with a loud voice.

He knew that Megami wouldn't forgive him easily.

* * *

Why the fuck some deity beings must reborn him in a genius rich family who own almost everything, especially an electronic company? Kencho was totally screwed. He didn't know much about technology.

Fuck, Kencho never thought that his stupidity came to him in this life too.

Kencho groaned as he closed real-Kencho's note books. The writing style was a bit messy, but goddamn this was more complicated than his college books.

Well, maybe it was because he took criminology and law in his past life, not about technology or something.

And the mathematic, man…

Fuck it.

Kencho couldn't read this shit anymore, but it would be suspicious if he was not smart as real-Kencho.

And how the fuck he could create Detective Conan's equipments if he didn't smart like Prof. Agasa?

Kencho groaned again, too tired for this shit.

"What's wrong?"

Kencho flinched when heard someone's voice. He looked at the speaker.

Ah, Megami…

Well, his relationship with her was still not good, especially with how their dad forced her to visit him when she was not busy. But at least she could tolerate his presence.

Not only that, but he also could call Megami ' _Onee-san_ ' or ' _Onee-sama_ ' **[7]**. Big improvement, guys.

(It was not like he wanted to call Megami with ' _Onee-sama_ ' though).

"I… don't understand about this…"

"But you're the one who wrote that."

 _'It's not me, but real Kencho.'_ "Yeah, I did," Kencho sighed, "I'm afraid technology is no longer my forte, law is easier to understand than this."

Megami snorted, "well, you're a Saikou, you need to understand and be the best for everything," she said as she focused on her reading again.

He groaned again. "It's not like I inherit the company and everything, you are. It's useless for me. I'm just a backup, _your_ spare. It's not like you are dying or want to run away or something."

Megami flinched and stared at her brother sharply. "But it still not wrong to have Plan B."

Kencho sighed, "you're right. But I don't want to be an only backup. I want more."

Megami stared at him and moved away.

"Hey, but I don't want to hurt you either. I mean… I don't want to be your heir is the only option that I have," Kencho said as he tried to calm down his sister, "living under someone's shadow, drown in jealousy, isn't it sad? Maybe that's why I did bad things to you, because my past self hated to be your spare. I don't want to fall in the same hole, so… I want to write my own story."

Kencho grinned brightly at his sister, tried to not make her worried.

"But… are you okay with that? Let someone decide your future without your input or agreement…? And _Ojii-san_ **[8]** is pretty strict too."

"… Don't worry. It's tough but I can bear it. And I didn't plan to die young yet. Especially with the bodyguards whom _Chichi_ and _Sofu_ sent to guard us. And they increased our self-defense lesson time too."

"Yeah, I noticed that…" Kencho said as his gaze lingered at the door, "aren't their presences make your school life harder than before? I mean… they follow you to almost everywhere."

"Well, they create more attention to me… but that's not new."

"But… did you enjoy it? Is it fun to learn in school? I don't remember my school life, but school sounds fun," Kencho lied.

No, school was not fun. Okay, the people in there are fun, but not the lectures. Especially in high school. Lord, he really hated his high school life. Trapped in a same building for nearly 8 hours for studying was not fun. Not only that, the teachers gave him a lot of homeworks too. He remembered he didn't have enough time to sleep and end up sleep in the class. But then again his high school life just like his work life— drowned in coffee and kept awake 24/7.

But at least he enjoyed his work. School? Not so much.

"Well, it's not really fun… I already know the subjects so the teachers are kind of useless. My schoolmates always doing something stupid and neglect their studies. Some people were jealous of me, but they can't do anything to me unless they want to risk their lives."

"Hm, I... am thinking about something silly. Um…" Kencho stared at his lap.

Megami stared at him in interest.

"I… d-do you mind if we attend in the same high school? Together? It's not necessary in a same class or grade, um… how I can put this in simpler words…"

"I understand what you mean," Megami said, "but why?"

 _'So I can stop Ayano Aishi killing other people.'_ — of course he couldn't say that.

"I… just want it? I don't know. Like I said before, it was just a silly thought," Kencho said, "or maybe because I want to protect my darling _Onee-san_ from her suitors?" he added jokingly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Suddenly Megami was blushed. "S-shut up!" she snapped as she focused on her book again.

Kencho just laughed.

* * *

Despite he said he was joking, but Megami told their dad about their conversation. And honestly Kencho was shocked.

Hm, maybe he was success to repair their relationship.

But he was more shocked that Dad and Grandfather agreed, but they would do anything drastic if anything happen to Kencho, Megami, or around them.

… so the theory about Dad or Grandfather or both knew about Aishi family curse was true, huh.

Oh well, at least one of his problems/tasks was solved.

* * *

**To be Continue…**

* * *

 Translation aka short course from me in my best explanation

(please check Google for more accurate translation, correct me if I’m wrong):

 **[1]** Onee-san = used when you talk _to_ your _own_ **older sister** , and when you talk _about_ or _to_   someone’s older sister.

 **[2]** -san = Most common honorific, it equals ‘Mr’, ‘Ms’, ‘Mrs’. It was more polite to call someone’s name with ‘-san’ in its end, and when in doubt to use which honorific for someone just use this. Megami demand to be call with that by our-Kencho because they’re not really close and Megami was a bullied-victim by real-Kencho (emotionally, and maybe Kencho already sabotaged Megami’s training? I mean, in this story they’re younger than before).

 **[3]** Otou-san/Tou-san = used when you talk _to_ your _own_ **father** , and when you talk _about_ or _to_   someone’s father.

 **[4]** Chichi = used when you talk _about_ your own **father**. Please remember that Megami was talking with our-Kencho, not to their father.

 **[5]** Otou-sama/Tou-sama = same meaning with **[3]** but with ‘-sama’. This word is usually used by high class and more formal families, include Saikou. Our-Kencho didn’t call his dad with this because he didn’t know and he thought ‘otou-san’ is already polite enough based on anime that he watched in his previous life. Even though he knew about this after his conversation with Megami, he won’t called his family with ‘-sama’ because he thinks it creates more distant between family that supposed to be close. His dad happy when our-Kencho didn’t call him with that because he want to be like other happy family that he heard, see, and read. Kencho and Megami’s dad didn’t get a same training like his sister (Kencho and Megami’s aunt) got. With how Saisho (the oldest Saikou) focused on his daughter and firstborn, I think Kencho and Megami’s dad was neglected by him, but get a little freedom to be normal and saw bigger world.

 **[6]** Sofu = used when you talk _about_ your own **grandfather**.

 **[7]** Onee-sama/Nee-sama = same meaning with **[1]** but with ‘-sama’. This word is usually used by high class and more formal families, include Saikou. Our-Kencho still won’t call Megami with this.

 **[8]** Ojii-san/Jii-san = used when you talk _to_ your _own_ **grandfather** , and when you talk _about_ or _to_   someone’s grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Fiuhhh, this chap is harder to write than I thought too. Sorry for make you wait too long. By the way, I changed second POV to third POV.  
> .  
> I decide to use Japanese terms for some words, I edited this in previous chapters too. I used the Japanese for direct speech/statement, except for word ‘senpai’ (upperclassmen) and ‘kouhai’ (underclassmen)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our-Kencho went to home, built more trust between him and Megami, and shocked his dad and grandpa with his decision. Let's pray that our-Kencho's dad didn't lock our-Kencho in an isolated tower like a princess.

"Um… Megami- _nee_ , is not it too… overkill?" Kencho said as he was sitting in a car. A limousine actually, and a very long one.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Megami said, she was looking at her brother.

"Err… nothing," Kencho was shaking his head.

God, he knew that Saikou was rich as fuck, but he was never thinking that they would use a long limousine to go to school or pick him from the hospital. Really, wasn't it painted a large target on their backs? Especially Megami who still studied in a private school (which was not Saikou's, he was shocked that his family didn't try to build another school beside Akademi High School. And that school name was sucked the ball, by the way. Really, Akademi?). He glanced at the people in a car. But then again, their dad and grandpa hired a lot of bodyguards slashed servants for them. These people wouldn't fit in a normal car.

Kencho was sighing and looked through the tinted window. The scenery was different from the Japan that he knew, especially with a lot of Saikou symbols in almost every electronics, and parodies of comics, animes, games and many more. The last part always made him laugh so hard.

A half hour later, their ride arrived at a big gate which painted in gold colour and went in. From his position, Kencho could see his home— he meant mansion, with how big it was. Not the biggest he ever seen in his previous life, but still big than Kencho expected. After all, his family was the one who created Akademi High School. That school was freaking huge. If his house smaller than that, Kencho would eat all his comics.

"Kencho, are you okay?"

"Uh… ah, yeah…" Kencho answered softly as they stopped in front of the mansion and a servant opened the car door, "thanks," he said to the servant as he and Megami were stepping out from the car. The servant looked so surprise.

"A-ah, i-it's nothing, Kencho _-sama_."

"Why you thanking him?" Megami asked when the servant gone, "it was his job anyway."

Kencho blinked at his sister, "But it was… a polite thing to do?" Megami just looked at him like he had another head.

""Welcome home, Megami- _sama_ , Kencho- _sama._ ""

Kencho was surprised with how many servants and maids greeted them as the door opened.

"I will show you your room, Kencho, let's go," Megami said as she took his hand and leaded him. Behind them, the servants and maids was surprised with their masters' closeness.

* * *

"This is your room," Megami said as she was opening a pair of big door in front of them.

"This… is really big," Kencho said as he was gaping at the large bedroom, "um, how about we explore my room together, _Nee-san_?"

"Are… you sure?" Megami asked, she was quite shocked with that offer.

Kencho was nodding. Then they were entering the bedroom. Like he said, the room was spacious, like his entire house in his past life. The wall was painted in blue sky colour and the ceiling was in white. Kencho looked around, he could tell that the furniture inside the room were very expensive and had good quality. Those stuffs were worth all of his payments as a detective consultant and agent.

"Is that a gold sheathed katana? Why I need that in my room?"

"Yeah, it is. And I don't know. But I know that it was really expensive and rare."

Bloody hell.

"And I collected action figurines?" Kencho said as they was standing up in front of a large or cupboard, "and… really? Amazing Cinematic Universe **[1]**?"

"Ah, yeah. You're collected a lot of the action figurines and comics."

"But you said I don't like reading comic back then."

"Yeah. You bought and collected them for bragging to your classmates."

Kencho frowned, "what a waste of money. Why _Otou-san_ and _Ojii-san_ allowed that?"

" _Sofu_ did. But you know that _Chichi_ 's weakness is you so you begged to him for all of stuffs," Megami said as she snorted. But Kencho could detect the jealousy in her tone.

"… I was quite a brat back then, huh."

Megami looked surprise, "well, you're still a brat though."

"Hey, but at last I matured a bit."

"… Yeah, I agree."

Then Kencho stopped in front of a full body mirror with white wood frame. Kencho frowned as he was touching his long hair that tied tightly. Ah, he forgot that he never cut his hair since he woke up. Kencho was quite busy with how to integrate himself in this world. The long hair was reminded him with one of his undercover job, when he disguised himself as a woman. He couldn't wear a wig because it was so obvious, so Kencho fastened his hair growth with some tonics.

Kencho was taking of his hair tie and freed his hair. Hm, with his age and body stature, Kencho looked like a very cute girl, and like Megami's aunt, the Fun Girl's suppose twin. His inner adult was torn between squealed with the cuteness or hated himself because of it. Hm, did he let his hair long or cut it like his dad? Kencho was quite like his dad hairstyle. Very cool. But the long hair was making a difference between him and real-Kencho. Maybe cut it a bit but still let his hair long until his shoulder was the best.

" _Onee-san_ ," Kencho called as he was looking at Megami, "do you mind if you cut my hair a bit?"

Megami was paling, "are… you sure?" she asked uncertainly and looked a bit afraid.

Kencho didn't mind about that. He knew that asking this was too much for his sister. To let someone with a sharp object like scissors near your nape was need a lot of trust, especially for someone amateur in cutting hair like Megami. Not only that, but real-Kencho and Megami were enemy before he fixed the brigade. Megami was afraid if she accidently hurt or killed him.

"Don't worry, I trust you," Kencho said as he was smiling truthfully. And he didn't regret his words a bit.

* * *

' _Yup, the dinner tense as fuck'_ , Kencho thought as he glanced at his family members.

At the head table, Saisho was stealing some stares at Kencho, looked like he wanted to talk to him about something but couldn't. Maybe it was because his dad, who sat at the right side of his grandpa (Saisho) and at the left side of Kencho, glared at the oldest man so hard and unconsciously shifted his chair to be closer to the youngest man (Kencho). Meanwhile, at the left side of Kencho's grandpa, Megami sat quietly as she was eating and glanced at their family, especially at him. Kencho could felt the jealousy from the small body of his older sister.

Kencho sighed tiredly. Maybe it was better if he ignored the tension and glares, and focused at the foods in front of him. It would be a crime to not eat all of these delicious foods.

Several minutes later, Kencho finished his dinner and then was looking at his family. Yup, they still didn't finish their dinners because they were busy stole glances at him.

Oh well…

Kencho was taking a deep breath, prepared himself to say something that may be able to make his grandpa had a heart attack.

" _Otou-san_ , _Ojii-san_."

Ah, finally they stared at him openly. Good.

"Ehem, there's something that I want to say to you… but please no one become mad," Kencho said as he was looking at his family.

His dad and grandpa were staring at each other and then nodded slowly, agreed to hear Kencho more.

"I want to be a detective."

And suddenly the room became tenser.

"Wh-what?!""

His dad was taking a glass of water near him and drank it, then he wiped his hands with a cloth on the table.

"Pardon, but can you say that again? I think my hearing has a little problem tonight."

' _It's impossible for you to have a trouble hearing,_ Otou-san,' Kencho thought, but still did what his dad said.

"I want to be a detective."

His dad took a deep breath, "no, I won't let you."

"Why? I'm clever enough to be detective."

"But you're too weak to be one, do you forget about what the doctor's said? Besides your job is to lead this family. Do you want to die young?"

Kencho and Megami flinched at their dad's words. But that didn't damper his resolve.

"I still remember, _Otou-san_. Being a detective didn't need great physic, is not like being a police. Besides I can be a detective in the shadow, like Rue in Death Apple comic **[2]**."

"Is this because the comic books of yours? Are those books poisoned your mind and made you want to be a detective?" his dad said sharply, "or Megami told you to become one?"

Megami flinched and bowed her head.

"I just feel inspired, besides being a detective looks fun enough and cool. And I could help someone," Kencho growled, "and don't bring _Onee-san_ in this conversation! She's innocent!"

"I still do not allow you."

"I don't need your permission, I just want to tell you. So don't be surprised if I started to stay longer at police station and there were a lot of case files in my bedroom."

Kencho's dad banged the table, "KENCHO!"

"Stop it!" Saisho ordered.

Kencho's dad took a deep breath and sat down.

"We will talk about it later in my office, just finish your dinners."

"I'm done," Kencho said as he was standing up, but the grip at his left hand stopped him.

"No, you need to eat more. You're just out from the hospital," his dad said as he pilled some foods at Kencho's empty plate.

Kencho growled, "no, I'm full!"

His dad just stared at him sharply.

"… okay, but just the dessert."

* * *

"Why do you think you want to be a detective, Kencho?" Saisho said as they were sitting at the guests' table in Saisho's office, "do you know how dangerous that occupation is?"

"Yes, I know. I did my research," Kencho said as he was crossing his hands and glared at the adults in front of him.

"You still can't be a detective! Research is not enough!" his dad said.

Saisho nodded in agreement.

"I know, that's why I planning to improve my skills."

"I'm your father, you need to obey me! Especially if you're just a child!"

"Just because you're my father it's didn't mean I need to obey all your words, _Otou-san_!"

"I just don't want you to be hurt!"

Kencho snorted, "You did a poor job then," he reflex said unkindly. Then he winced.

Damn, his mouth…

Kencho felt bad after saying that, but he was stubborn and all Saikous were too. It was either he gave up or his dad, and Kencho knew that he won't and would beat his dad in this argument.

His dad flinched, "I know that I failed you as a father, but give me a second chance. I will not let that happened again."

"I am a Saikou, I will always be the target of kidnapping and assassination attempts. You can't protect me all the time. What will you do? Lock me in an isolated tower like a princess?"

His dad gave him a cruel smile, "maybe."

Kencho glared at his dad while suppressed his fears. He knew that his dad would do that, especially with how protective he was to him.

Dammit.

"So, you want to abandon your family for your childish dream? Despite what all we did to you?" Saisho said. Kencho was shivering when the oldest man stared at him in silent fury.

"No, of course not," Kencho said as he was shaking his head, "You're my family and I love you guys dearly. I just want to make a path for myself, the path that I choose."

"So, being a heir is not enough for you?" Saisho asked.

"To put it bluntly, yes," Kencho said, "I'm a second heir, the second choice. I'm Megami's heir, her backup, her spare. Despite that we got a same amount of training, I'm still in her shadow. She always did everything better than me. And it made me jealous and hated her. And that hatred made me did something bad to her, to my own family.

After lost my memories, and basically I'm a new person now. I realized my mistakes. They all made me feel guilty. But if I didn't focus to other thing besides my training, it will make me fall to the same hole again. So I think… I need a new purpose. A new goal. And being a detective is my choice.

But I won't run away from my family. I still Megami's heir. It is my duty to help her with the company. But as long she alive and can finish her duty, I won't step in much. And I love you, you are the one who raised me until I become like this. And I am grateful to be born in this family."

Dad and Saisho were glancing at each other.

"… I…"

"I allow you."

" _Otou-sama_!" his dad was quite shocked, "But—"

"I know. But I still allow it. You can become a detective, as long you prioritized our family and company than your job."

"But I won't help our family or company if you, _Otou-san_ , Megami- _nee_ , or our employees did something against the law."

"… that's a fair game."

His dad sighed in defeat. "But I still will lock you in an isolated place if something bad happens to you."

Kencho was nodding. "… okay." It was the best to not antagonize his dad anymore in this talk.

* * *

 

**To Be Continue**

* * *

 

 **[1]** Amazing Cinematic Universe = Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **[2]** R in Death Apple = L in Death Note. Enough said XDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for people who read and support this fict. I’m very sorry that it took a long time (even though I already warning you guys about sporadic update). It’s really hard because my grammar is bad and it limited me to make a good sentence (past tense is a bitch). I swear I can write more proper with my mother language. Not only that my English was a mix of American English and British English that make people more confuse. 
> 
> I think the first arc was finished and I can skip the timeline to the original timeline. Next chapter was probably our-Kencho in Akademi.
> 
> I don’t know when I can update again because my mid semester exam is in next week and the materials for exams are quite a lot. I really hate this academic semester, even though I enjoyed the subjects and the teachers are good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in real world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I used real people without wrote their names, they become fictional characters in this story. Please don’t sue my arse.

**Chapter 5**

In a dim light of a room, a man groaned as he woke up from his dream. He felt his body was hurt and he was more tired than before. Hm, maybe because he was slept while sitting in front of the computer. The man was cursed under his breath because of his stupidity.

"… Never again. Never drink alcohol while working and then sleep. Fuck."

Then the man's fingers were dancing on the keyboard to check his work, he prayed that nothing was wrong with his game progress. If that happened, he was fucked and probably would kill himself. "Huh? This is weird, I never remember to put these codes… damn, alcohol. I hope it's not bad," he muttered. Fortunately, there was nothing bad happened to his game.

But unfortunately…

"What the… this is different from my plan. I swear I already write the draft plan and ready to apply it to the game. But… why my drunken self wrote did different things? Oh man…" the man groaned, "but… I think it's okay… it's not bad and different… but still, not bad. Maybe it's the time for me to not torture Megami again with her back story. She probably will be killed by Ayano, anyway. Give her some kindnesses won't hurt. Besides, the idea of high school detective as an obstacle is good, it reminded me of Naoto and Akechi. Well, a lot of my characters and game aspects were inspired by some games, anime, and comics… it might work."

As the man was working with his game, he never realized that some codes were different and changed like it had its own consciousness.

* * *

"Oh my!" a girl with green long haired said in surprise as she checked something on her phone. She was sitting on the bench on a school rooftop. "Yandere Dev changing the game again! I wonder what he changed…"

She tapped something on her phone.

"My my, there's something weird with the codes. Did Yandere Dev notice this?" she wondered, "I… I think it's a virus… but what? And how it can enter the game? And why Yandere Dev didn't notice this?"

The girl bit her lip in worry.

"I… I hope it's not dangerous. I already sent an email to Yandere Dev, but I know he won't read nor reply it. _Moouu_ , Yandere Dev is really cruel! Just respond my mails please!"

* * *

 **Detective Prince in White Shining Armor  
** Posted on XXX XX, 20XX

Before we begin, an amazing artist named **yandere-virus** has drawn Kencho in Akademi gakuran with student council jacket on him. I'm so happy with this and it related to this post.

[A fan art of Kencho with his usual hairstyle yet longer smile with his hands on his pant pockets and wear black gakuran and student council uniform jacket on his shoulders.]

A world with crime without a detective won't be fun, isn't it? Inspired by Naoto Shirogane, Akechi Goro, Shinichi Kudo, Kindaiichi, and many high school detective characters, I decide to create one of it in my game. You may be point to me that I already have photography club as sleuths. But it won't enough.

To see more of the detective and also read a list of everything that is new about him in this build—click "Continue Reading"!

I want this character to be a very difficult obstacle for the player so the player can plan their crime more carefully. This character is very different than the photographic club. This character is more intelligence and more sneaky in investigate you. There's no indication for the player to know that this character has an eye on you. And if you sloppy enough to leave more evidences for the detective to collect, you may find yourself the police in front of your door house. But remember, the detective won't arrest you if he didn't have enough evidences. Rumors and speculations won't be enough for it.

And to surprise you more, I decide to make Kencho Saikou as the detective.

But why Kencho Saikou? Especially since he is 14 years old. Please ask that to my drunken self because I can't answer that. I know that many of you will be angry because I changed Kencho and Megami's back story. I apologize but I won't change it because I think it may works. Saikou is a family full of geniuses, not only that but they are rich and have enough resources to be more dangerous for the player. It may be possible for Kencho to be detective if I give a tweak in his story.

I hope you're happy with this update since I didn't finish and implement Osana yet.

You can find more information about him in the game website, here.

[Youtube video]

And this is the list of changes that I made for Kencho special update:

\- Implemented new character, Kencho Saikou the high school detective, in the game since day 1. He has complex codes to make a complex routine that always changing. But sometimes you can find him with Senpai doing something like chatting, eating lunch, or read book together.

\- He can walk toward other student or you for chatting.

\- He won't display hearts around him even though your seduction was on max.

\- He won't follow you or help you to distract someone without clear reason.

\- He won't eat the food that you offer like other student council members, and even the food from other cooking members.

\- Because of his closeness with Senpai, he can report to him about your unusual behavior. The more things that he reported to Senpai, then there's will be higher chances for Senpai to reject your feeling.

There are more surprises about him in the game. But I won't spoil you any longer. I hope you happy with this update and new Kencho, especially with his attitudes that may be remind you of something.

Thank you for following the development of Yandere Simulator!

* * *

**Kencho Saikou**

Kencho Saikou is Megami Saikou's little brother and the second heir of Saikou family and corp. He is fully aware that he is Megami's heir and backup in case his sister dies or abandons her obligations toward the family. At first, he was angry with how people prioritized his sister than him and how Megami always beat him in everything. And he showed that anger to his sister and people which beneath him to prove his superiority until his father forbidden him to have any interaction with Megami unless it necessary.

But when Kencho was 8 years old, he was kidnapped and tortured by a group of people who bear hatred for Saikou family. And when he was saved by the special task force, Kencho's injuries were too severe for him. He was in comma for months and there were no any signs of improvement. A lot of people gave up on him and ready to let him go except his father, but when all hope gone he woke up as a new person.

There is no way to tell the horror that Kencho felt in his kidnappers' hands that made him change 180°. He is not as smart like before to his grandfather's disappointment, but he still genius in his own way. He showed a new interest to create his own path, to fight the hatred that he always felt in the past. He fix the ruined bridge between him and his sister, he defy his family's expectation yet still do his duty as Megami's heir.

He pursues a career as a detective, an usual job for a rich boy like him. A lot of people laugh and mock at his new dream. Telling to stop fool around and focus with the corp, especially with that weak body of his. No one believed him to be able to achieve his dream except his sister. And yet he proved to everyone that they were wrong. He took the world by storm with his new career. His intelligence became an asset for the police, the jewel among them. Now the police sworn themselves to protect Kencho from every threat despite them discourage him to be a detective and worry about his innocent.

In this past years, Kencho already solved almost a hundred cases in the world, no matter how dangerous, how difficult, and how hard to solve them. But of course the cases that he could handle were limited because of the family and police's protectiveness.

Kencho was the black sheep in the Saikou family. Unlike the rest of his family who appear really cold to other people, Kencho is very polite yet warm. He is not afraid to show any kindness to everybody. Not only that, but he also show his interest in _anime_ , _manga_ , and video game— with how much of his posts about it on social media, and participates in those kind of events. Even though he is different than everyone thought, he still becomes everyone favorite and gained a lot of fans— mostly females. Even he is dubbed as The Modern Hermes Sharon **[1]** by the police and news media, The Detective Prince in White Shining Armor by his fans. And of course, his existence in the school will be a very dangerous threat for Yandere-chan. And even he has weak body, he won't be easy to be killed or attacked.

 **Role** Detective

 **Status** Senpai's Best Friend

 **Personality** Friendly yet Dangerous

 **Appearance** Week 0

 **Weakness** None

* * *

""WHAATTTT?!"" a lot of people were screaming as they checked the new update build in their devices. They quickly downloaded it and played it on their laptop or computer, and then they screamed again. Their minds were thinking about the mystery, the new possibility that new Kencho brought to the game. Their body was trembling in excitement as they explored the recent build.

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

****[1]** Hermes Sharon = Sherlock Holmes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how is it? Do you like it? Please give me more opinion about this chapter. If a lot of you approve this, I will show more about how our-Kencho affected the game in real world. It has no relevant with the story or how our-Kencho appeared in the game, but I think you will enjoy this. I don’t mind if you don’t want it either.  
> It’s hard to copy YandereDev’s writing style especially with my bad English writing skill.  
> And sorry that I lied about our-Kencho in Akademi for the fifth chapter. I just suddenly thought of this and had an urge to write this thing. But I can assure you that will appear in the next chapter.  
> And I apologize too that I can’t upload any new chapters and stories on fanfiction(dot)net. My Mozilla screen always shows the failed loading of the website. And I can’t use other browsers because fanfiction(dot)net is banned in my country, only Mozilla that allowed me to access that website.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kencho attends Akademi High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I will never abandon this fic! But the update quite long since I’m preparing for a new semester at university and need to find a job for my tuition and other personal problems. Also, my little brother is always playing with my father’s laptop and mad when I want to use it too. God, I need money to buy my own laptop but they’re so expensive. I also don’t really trust second-hand laptops. Hhh… I make my life more difficult.

**Fun Fact:**

Actually, when I saw Senpai and knew about him, I thought Yan- _chan_ and all girls in Akademi are insane to fall in love with that kind of guy. I know he was kind, but fuck sometimes he pissed me off with just that look. I don’t know maybe it’s because he was too plain and normal?? He’s cute but not my type. But then when I was sleeping that night after thinking that, I dreamt as one of male student in Akademi and Senpai is my boyfriend. The worse part Yan- _chan_ actively tried to kill me like in Snap mode or something. So I and Senpai steal a car full of weapon, run away from that insane girl while trying to kill that bitch and her cronies too. And then a portal appeared and Senpai and I transported to Naruto world. I was adopted by Uchiha Sasuke while Senpai in Uzumaki Naruto.

Crazy dream, I know.

* * *

**Chapter 06**

* * *

**Complains About Kencho’s Appearances and Future Plans for Him  
** Posted on XXX XXth, 20XX

There’re a lot of pros and contras about Kencho’s appearances, and reading about that makes me thinking more about him and his role in the game. And you must noticed too that I changed his profile in the website. For further explanation, scroll down this amazing art by **funguurrrlll**!

[Image: Kencho in a prince costume was pointing his sword to the screen as his hand was on Megami’s waist. Megami wore a princess dress and pointing her gun to the screen too]

A lot of people happy with Kencho and he really gained a lot of fangirls. Some people said it’s the time for more important male figures in the game, since it lacks of important male role. People appreciate his uniqueness—his reactions to things, his animations, etc. I admit I’m so proud of him too.

But at the same time, he got a lot of hates since with his appearances as a detective and his complex design, he makes the game harder that I and people expected. Also he is more impossible to kill than Senpai. I admit he also changed a lot of my plans too, and I’m afraid if I can’t meet my deadline.

So, I decide to remove him, as a detective, entirely from the game. But you still can enjoy his appearance in the builds until the official demo release.

And don’t worry, I still have a plan for him as a detective, but not in the game. I am toying with the thought of DLC. I know it will take a lot of my times too, but Detective Kencho is more precious than I thought before. And it such a pity to remove him completely.

I calculated my times for making the DLC and I think it will not take a lot of times unlike the YanSim game itself. I will try to make the progress faster so you can enjoy Kencho’s appearances and new endings. For the funding, if the main game get more than the actual spending, I will use the rest for lower the game’s price and for the DLC. But if it still enough, I will open a crowdfunding too, but not as much as the main game.

But in the end it’s up to you, players. I know there’re will be a lot of complaints too about the DLC and the removal of Detective Kencho. And if you like the idea of DLC, please let me know. And please remember the DLC will be more difficult than hard level in story mode or 1980 mode. It also contains new storylines, new events, and endings. And I think the endings will not same at all like the main game.

Thank you for following the development of Yandere Simulator and I hope you enjoy it

* * *

  **LO V E                       S I C K:**

**−B R O K E N   C U R S E−**

**.**

**THE GAME WILL BE MORE DIFFICULT THAN THE MAIN GAME, DO YOU STILL WANT TO CONTINUE?**

**> YES  <**

**NO**

**.**

**LOADING…**

* * *

For the rest of his previous life, Kencho was too used with making a lot of plan in detail and improvising. They saved his life a lot of time. Kencho was always prepared with the failure, but he was still annoyed with it.

Just like right now.

Kencho sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He grumbled as he remembered when his dad forbade him to jogging around Buraza City. Too dangerous he said, even though Kencho promised that he would be careful and used a disguise. But no was still a no. Even his grandfather and Megami agreed with his dad.

Jogging around the city was important in Kencho’s Big Plan. The purpose was to analyze and spy Aishi’s family. Documents about them were not enough. Sadly Kencho’s family was too overprotective with him since The Kidnapping. Besides Kencho already pushed his limit with his family by attending some anime, comic, and game festivals and Akademi High School. (It was awkward to go to the festivals with a lot of bodyguards. They were scaring the visitors. But Kencho still could take pictures with a lot of cosplayers and his fans though.)

With his plan was foiled, Kencho used his backup plan: hired his family’s loyal ex-servants to be his spies and placed them near Aishi’s family and forged fake documents to make them unsuspicious. Kencho told his spies that he suspected something weird about Ryoba Aishi’s involvement in the serial murder that happened years ago in Akademi High School, and thankfully they accepted that.

(Actually, the spies told this excuse to Kencho’s dad and Saisho without Kencho knowing. And the older Saikous ordered them to be always on guard around Aishis, and reported to them before to Kencho. They wouldn’t let Kencho involved with That Cold Case.)

(Too late about that, old mans.)

“Damn you, overprotective family,” Kencho grumbled as he fixed his hair with hair gel, “they just like my friends in my previous life. I can protect myself, thank you very much.”

Then he heard someone knocked his door.

“ _Otouto_ **[1]** , are you ready for school?” a girl said, “ _Chichi_ will be mad if you’re late, _Otouto_.”

“The class begins 30 minutes later, _Nee-chan_. It’s still early, don’t worry,” Kencho explained, “besides why _Otou-san_ wants me to go to school one hour before class, though? Is he insane?”

Megami sighed again, “come early at school is beneficial for you. Especially you don’t really know about the school.”

“I saw the school map, I won’t lost on my first day. And I don’t need your friend to give me a tour.”

“They’re not my friends. And you still need to meet Student Council though.”

“Ugh,” Kencho groaned, “I’m just a first year, _Nee-chan_. Why the heck you want me in your Student Council anyway? And isn’t it will be a bad rumor about us getting special treatment or something?”

‘ _So they can monitor and protect you_.’“Because I want you to be the Student Council president next year.”

“What?!! But I don’t want to!!” Kencho said as he shocked, “I already busy with my job and the training!!”

“I know you can manage your time just fine, _Otouto_.”

“Arggh, alright. But with one condition,” Kencho said as he finished his hair, “I want you to befriend and have fun with your Council when you’re at school, okay?”

“What?! B-but—”

“You forced me with what I don’t like, so I will do the same. Besides you need to relax a bit, _Nee-chan_. You’re working too hard again.”

Megami snorted, “pot calling the kettle black.”

“Hey, but at least I remember to take a break and have fun! Besides I want you to have friends too.”

“You also don’t have them.”

“Well, close friends? No. But I have some in the police department and from my hobbies.”

“They’re just acquaintances and colleagues .”

“They’re my friends,” Kencho said, “and I’m planning to get more friends at school.”

Megami rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say. Just… don’t be reckless and take care of yourself, okay? Don’t chase after a criminal without a backup team following you! I know you still like to run toward a culprit when no one looking. God, you’re just like the main character in your favorite comic.”

Kencho just smiled cheekily.

Megami smiled as she hugged her brother tighter and released him.

“Now, you’re ready to go to school. I will walk you to the transportation,” Megami said as she gripped her brother’s hand and walked to outside.

“Good luck with your time at home, _Nee-chan_. I still don’t know why _Otou-san_ and _Ojii-san_ forbid you to go to school until weeks later for extra training, though.”

“It’s a secret. Don’t strain your pretty head with heavy thoughts, okay?”

“Hey!” Kencho pouted, “wait, why you said ‘the transportation’? I will go to school with limousine, right? Even though I hate that.”

“No,” Megami smirked naughtily, “it’s a helicopter.”

“WHAT?!! FUCK YOU, _NEE-CHAN_!!!”

“ _OTOUTO_ , LANGUAGE!”

* * *

Today was a perfect day for began the new semester. The sun shone brightly, warming the air, the wind blew lightly. The bird was chirping as _Sakura_ trees bloomed. A lot of student walked to the Akademi High School with their friends, chatting and laughing. For the old students, they were happy to meet their friends again after a long holiday. Talked about their club activity or their plan to hang out together. For the new students, they were excited with their new prestigious school, greeted other students and tried to befriend with them.

A pair of blank and emotionless eyes stared at an ordinary black haired boy in front of its owner. The boy was talking to an angry girl with twintails orange hairs. Besides the angry girl was an older blonde girl with similar hair style yet shorter. The blonde girl giggled at her friends’ antics.

The owner of blank black eyes scowled. She was annoyed with the interaction in front of her.

“Wait, whose car is that?!”

“Is that a limousine?”

“Oh God, rich student again…”

She could see a white limousine was stopped and the door was opened. A young boy with silver hair and wore a _gakuran_ came out from the limousine. She raised her right eyebrow, confused why with the rich student looked younger than the rest of the student.

“KYAAA!! It’s Kencho Saikou!”

“ _Ouji-sama_ **[2]**!!”

“KYAA!!”

She was surprised when her girl schoolmates screamed and ran toward the silver haired boy.

Okay, who?

“Oh my God, Kencho is here!!” the blond twintails girl said as she shocked.

“Arggh, they’re so noisy!” the orange long twintails girl complained angrily.

“Err… Kencho Saikou?” the black haired boy confused as he rubbed his right cheek with his finger.

“You don’t know him, Taro- _senpai_? He’s pretty famous, not because of his family but his job too,” the blond girl explained.

“Job? But he looked younger than us, Ribako **[3]** ­- _san_!” the boy—Taro shocked.

“Yeah, he’s a detective consultant. I thought you know him, since Hanako- _chan_ is a fan of him too,” the blonde girl— Ribako said.

“Ah, Hanako- _chan_ ’s crush, huh…” the orange haired girl said.

“Ehh, I tuned her off when she talked about him… you know how enthusiast Hanako is when talking about her idol crushes,” Taro embarrassed.

“He’s inspired me to be a police, you know… he’s so brave…” Ribako sighed, “and now we’re in a same school…”

“He’s not that cool,” the orange haired girl huffed.

“It’s because you already have one person in your mind, Osana- _chan_ ,” Ribako rolled her eyes, “he’s kind, charming, smart, rich, funny, gentleman, has a strong sense of justice…”

Osana scoffed, “he sounds so perfect, it’s disgusting.”

Ribako became annoyed, “you don’t know him, Osana- _chan_. He has flaws too, unlike the rest of his family. But his personality makes everyone love him. There’s a reason he has many fans, you know.”

Taro sighed, “come on, the bell will ringing in a few minutes. We have a morning ceremony and I don’t want us late,” he said as he checked his phone.

“You’re right.”

The three students continued their walk.

The black haired girl frowned, ‘ _so this is the guy that Info_ -chan _warned me_ … _I must be careful…_ ’

* * *

Kencho sighed as he leaned on his chair. He was so grateful that he could make his father cancel the helicopter (and made himself almost late to go to school). Really? Came to the school with helicopter? His sister was secretly a diva. Kencho couldn’t imagine how, though… he meant, did the helicopter landed on the roof, but there was no place to land. Or she jumped with the parachute?

Oh God, why he was thinking about that? He should be thinking about his speech.

“Hhh, but at least there’s nothing worrying about Aishi’s family lately, aside the stalking,” Kencho whispered as he remembered checking his messages from his spies on the way to the school, “then Aishi must fell in love with Yamada at school. Hhh, I couldn’t prevent their meeting after all.”

“Saikou- _san_ , your speech is after this,” a girl with long straight black hair, wore glasses and white uniform said as she walked toward Kencho. Then she gave him a white paper bag, “this is your Council uniform, Saikou­- _san_ , don’t forget to use them in the school.”

“Ah, thanks, Kamenaga- _senpai_ , and please call me Kencho, I’m younger than you,” Kencho smiled as he accepted the paper bag. He pulled out the white jacked uniform and tied the sleeves around his waist, then he wore the red arm band on his upper right hand, “you don’t mind if I wore the uniform like this, right?”

“Then you must call me Kuroko, Kencho- _kun_. Actually I don’t mind, but I don’t know about your sister’s opinion. She’s rather strict with the uniform.”

“I think she will approve if I beg cutely. She couldn’t resist me after all,” Kencho said cheekily, “thanks a lot for your hard work, Kuroko- _senpai_. And the speech from headmaster kind of long, isn’t it.”

“Ah yeah,” Kuroko smiled sourly, “he’s like his own voice.”

“Hhhh,” Kencho sighed, “I even didn’t prepare anything for the speech. Do I must give a speech, though?”

Kencho never liked speech. Even in his previous life, Kencho never gave a speech. Kencho was a normal and boring person after all, beside from his obsession with anime, comic, and game. He was not that smart. He preferred to fade in the background than in the spot light. Even as a police, detective consultant, or an agent he never did a speech. He let his boss to do that.

“Yes, you got the highest score in entrance exam for this year, Kencho- _kun_.”

“Arrghh. I really want to tone down my answer, but _Ojii-san_ and _Otou-san_ will spank me. And I can’t attend Akademi if I didn’t get the highest score…”

“… you’re different from your sister, Kencho- _kun_.”

Kencho smiled, “thanks. It’s because I’m me and Megami- _nee_ is Megami- _nee_. We’re a different person even though we’re family. Actually, I’m not same with the rest of my family though…”

“It’s surprising, but not a bad thing,” Kuroko smiled, “it makes you unique.”

“Kuroko- _senpai_ is unique too, and I’m amazed you accept to step down from your position and become _Nee-san_ ’s vice president in Student Council. Normal people will be angry.”

“I…” Kuroko paused, “I was angry, but I was lucky she didn’t kick me from Student Council like anyone else. And I’m honored to be her vice president and help her.”

Kencho smiled, “she’s kind of a jerk and unbearable, though. Too uptight, just like other Saikous. But I’m glad you and other Councils still want to stand behind her. Even though she never realized this, actually she’s glad to have you guys to help her and she trusts you guys in her Council.”

Kuroko coughed, “it’s your words, not mine,” she said, “ah, the Headmaster’s speech almost done. Prepare yourself, Kencho- _kun_.”

“… I will give the lamest speech ever.”

* * *

“… and now, for the next is the speech from a student with the highest score in entrance exam. Please give a warm greeting for Kencho Saikou,” a pretty girl with red hair and white uniform said, then she stepped back as a white haired boy walked toward the podium.

“KYAA, KENCHO- _SAMA_!!”

“IT’S _OUJI-SAMA_!!”

“KYAA!”

“Che, it’s not surprising since he’s Saikou,” a male student grumbled under his breath.

“Argh, not again,” Osana complained as she covered her ears.

“Ahh, it’s Kencho- _ouji_ ,” Ribako sighed dreamily.

Taro just raised his right eyebrow. Behind him, a black ponytail hair girl sniffed his hair and touched it lightly.

‘ _Senpai_ …’

Kencho sighed as he stopped behind the podium and people still screamed.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Kencho began to speak, he made a shush sound with his forefinger on his lip, the gym became quiet, “please don’t be noisy when someone want to talk, okay. Respect them by giving them a chance to speak. And don’t scream too much, please, or your throat will be sore. I don’t want your lovely voice gone, okay?”

People squealed again and shouted, ““yes, Kencho- _sama_!””

“Thank you for your cooperation and attention,” he said and smiled brightly.

People wanted to squeal again, but decided to restrain it. Their Kencho- _sama_ demanded a silent after all.

“… wow, what a charm,” Taro blinked as he was amazed.

“What a gentleman…” Ribako said dreamily.

“You’re more charming, _Senpai_ ,” Osana said.

“Huh, what?”

“N-nothing, dummy! Focus on the speech!”

Behind Taro, the black ponytail hair girl grumbled. She was annoyed with Osana’s attitude.

“Now… mmh, I don’t know what to say… actually I never give a speech before, so please pardon me,” Kencho said, “so…” Kencho paused and leaned to the podium, “I want to talk about my attendance in this school. I know there’s an uproar, and unsurprisingly a lot of people badmouthing me, again. And many of you included.”

Kencho sighed, “you must think that Akademi playing a favorite again because my family is the one who built this school and its owner. But I assure you, the answer is **_no_**.”

The sharp gaze and tone from Kencho made people in the gym shivered.

“Maybe you have a problem with Megami- _neesan_ , because of her attitude and the fact she’s the Student Council president this year. I don’t know exactly the election process and I don’t want to assume without proves. But I can assure you, I earned my place. I passed the test, I don’t cheat, I just study like you guys. Even my family and the school didn’t have any involvement in that,” Kencho explained, “if you don’t believe it, why don’t you check my test sheet and the scoring formula by asking Kunahito- _sensei_? And if you still complained that it’s still unfair because I’m a Saikou and Saikou is famous because of their intellect… then you’re a loser.”

Kencho sneered.

“It’s not my fault that I was born in Saikou family and blessed with a high IQ brain. I’m not the one who demanded to be born this way. Complaint to the God, then. Rather than pitying yourself when someone bested you, why don’t you improve yourself? My family is success not only because our talent and money, but because we pushed ourselves to our limit and reached our potential,” Kencho said, “even though, unlike the rest of my family, I’m actually the most flawed, more stupid. Unlike them, I’m only be the best in my job. I’m human, after all, not a robot who can do anything. Sometimes other Saikous forget about that. Pushing ourselves to our maximum potential is good, but don’t ruin yourself in the process.”

Kencho straightened his posture. “You guys are lucky to study in this school. Akademi High School followed the international standard, has a lot of connection with popular universities and companies, and has a lot of facilities that you can use. The staffs—teachers and nurses will gladly help you if you ask. Use this opportunity to reach your potential, to make your dreams come true. As long as it’s not against the law, of course, and I will gladly lend you a hand,” he said, “I said this not because I want your pity, but I want to extinguish the rumour. I don’t care if you still think I’m right or wrong, as long you didn’t spread hoax or harm me. If you have a problem with me, Student Council, and my family, said that in front of me and we will solve this like a man.”

There was no one want to speak after Kencho said that. Too shocked or anything similar with that.

“I’m sorry that I talked like this. And I still hope you want to accept me as your friend and schoolmate. I want to make precious memories with you guys. I don’t want my status becomes a wall between us. Just like I said, I never give a speech and I actually surprised that I need to do that this morning. I’m just saying what in my mind,” Kencho said as he stepped back from the podium and bowed in 90 degree, “ _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ **[4]**.”

No one still didn’t say anything. But the quietness was broken when Kuroko Kamenaga stood up from her chair and gave a loud applause. Then the rest of the student applauded too.

* * *

“What a great speech, Kencho- _kun_ ,” Kuroko said as she smirked in the back stage.

“God, please, Kuroko­- _senpai_ , never ever talk about that! Arggh, I’m so embarrassed! Why I am talking like that?! Pouring what I feel to strangers. That’s the lamest and the bad speech that I ever heard and did!” Kencho cried as he hid his face in his arms.

“I wonder what Megami- _san_ said when she saw the video of your speech…”

“Wait, Kuroko- _senpai_ , you record that!! No, don’t show it to _Nee-san_!!”

* * *

“God, I can’t believe it that we must be Megami- _kaichou_ **[5]** ’s brother’s babysitters!” a dark blue hair girl who wore Student Council uniform and black eyepatch on her left eye grumbled.

“But isn’t it cute that our ice hearted president worried about her baby brother?” a red hair girl cooed, she placed a laptop on the head table and turned it on, “she’s has brother complex~”

“It’s not surprising, I mean, the boy is a trouble magnet with how Megami- _kaichou_ described to us,” a white hair girl said, “it’s a shame that we can’t tease _Seito Kaichou_ **[6]** about that. Sometimes she’s so oblivious with teasing.”

“Hush, _Seito Kaichou_ will be on in seconds, don’t bad mouthing her brother, okay?”

[“ _Ohaiyou, minna-san_ , **[7]** ” greeted Megami from the laptop].

““ _Ohaiyou,_ Megami- _kaichou_.””

[“Where’re Kamenaga- _senpai_ and my _otouto_?”].

“They will be here in minutes, Megami- _kaichou_. There’re some obstacles in the way so Kuroko- _san_ ordered us to go first,” Akane explained.

[“Kencho greeted his fans again? That boy…” Megami sighed, “so, you’re already know what you do, right?”]

“But why, Megami- _kaichou_ , I know he’s important, but…”

[“There’s a danger in the school. I can’t tell you much but you must be careful and be more alert. I know my _otouto_ can defend himself, but he has no restraint especially about cases. Also sometimes he forgets about his own limit. Do you have his medicines, right?”]

All girls nodded.

[“Good. Actually my _otouto_ should be in class 1-2, but my family intervened he was in class 1-1 instead, so, Shiromi, you must spy him carefully.”]

“Can I befriend with him?” Shiromi said.

[“… yes, but don’t enable his reckless,” Megami answered, “I don’t know but I think I will regret that. Okay, one thing, do not let yourself look like guarding him.”]

“So, how we protect him?”

[“Just be with him when patrolling or anything. Do not let him walk toward the danger. It’s kind of useless to ask you to act not suspicious, but don’t confirm it that I order you to guard him.”]

Akane nodded, “it makes sense since Kencho is a detective.”

[“Now, act like this conversation never happens. They will be here in seconds.”]

And true with her words, the Student Council room’s door was opened.

“ _Ohaiyou gozaimasu_ , _minna-san_ , **[7]** ” a long black straight hair girl greeted as she entered the room. A silver hair boy followed her.

““ _Ohaiyou_ , Kuroko- _senpai_ /Kuroko- _chan_!”” replied the rest of Student Council members except Megami.

Kuroko sat on the right of Megami’s laptop and Kencho besides Shiromi.

[“Now, everybody’s here. Let us begin the meeting, but because we have new members, we must introduce ourselves. My name is Megami Saikou, the president of the Student Council, from class 2-2. I apologize that I can’t meet you face to face, but I will make sure it will not bothered our performances as Student Council. Kamenaga- _san_ will be in my stead, so if there’s any problem, please report to her.”]

“My name is Kuroko Kamenaga, the vice president, from class 3-2. Just like _Seito Kaichou_ said, I will be your temporary leader,” the long straight black haired girl said.

“Akane Toriyasu, class 3-1, I’m the secretary~”

“Aoi Ryugazaki, class 2-1, enforcer.”

“I’m Shiromi Torayoshi, class 1-1. I’m a treasurer.”

“Hello, I’m Kencho Saikou from class 1-1 too. I don’t have any position _and I don’t want one_!” Kencho glared his sister when she wanted to talk something.

[“But—”]

“No. I even don’t want to be a student council before you made me. And don’t push your luck, _Seito Kaicho_ ,” Kencho said as he crossed his hands.

“… but this is a meeting for student council who have important positions though,” Shiromi said.

“Okay, I’m out,” Kencho said as he stood up.

[“Wait, Kencho!”]

“Please wait, Kencho- _kun_ ,” Kuroko said as she grabbed Kencho’s hand, “we must discuss your patrol route too.”

“Okay, then,” Kencho sat again, “but after that, I’m out. I don’t want to have any position in student council, okay?”

[“Okay, okay…” Megami sighed, “actually, all routes are full, so you must join someone for patrolling.”]

Kencho raised his right eyebrow, “it seems I don’t need to be in here…’

[“I want you to learn about student council because you will be my successor, Kencho.”]

Kencho grimaced, “good Lord, I hate you and _Otou-san_ and _Ojii-san_ …” he groaned, “okay, how about I patrol with whoever I want? Because I don’t want to patrol with one route or one place.”

The rest of the student council members looked at each other like they were discussing with telepathy.

[“Okay, but do not patrol alone.”]

Kencho groaned and nodded, “so, can I leave now?”

[“If I say no, will you obey?”]

“Heck no! Then, please excuse me,” Kencho stood up and walked toward the door. But before he exited the room, he looked back at the Student Council members and said: “and _Nee-san_ , I don’t need babysitters, especially them.”

“… He knows.”

Megami just sighed.

* * *

Because it was the first day of school, the lessons were just introductions and they were shorts. But just because of that, the students were still busy because a lot of them were joined some clubs and today was the time for they to promote their club to new students.

“It’s really crazy in there,” Kencho said as he looked to the School ground where the club promotion was held, “full of people. I kind of glad that I already join Student Council. The Martial Arts Club leader is really loud and full of energy.”

Kuroko sighed, “that Budo… he stole the megaphone again. Let’s continue the patrol, Kencho- _kun_.”

“Oh yeah, do Student Council will open the recruitment for new members too? Besides me… and Shiromi I think. Why she can join Student Council in the first day anyway?” Kencho asked as he patrolled with Kuroko.

“The Student Council member recruitment will open all the time, but there’re a lot of requirements to join, and need an approval from Megami- _kaichou_ too. Since she’s not here, I think there’s will be no new member except you and Shiromi. And Shiromi is a special case, no one know why she joined us though, except _Seito Kaichou_. Shiromi’s past is still unknown. But we respect her decision since from Shiromi’s file she’s not really troublemakers. Yes, she sometimes pranks people, but it’s harmless and just for fun. Also Shiromi is older than the rest of first year students. It’s probably because she was already attended another high school and repeat her first year when moved to here.”

“Hm, that makes sense.”

When they patrolled, Kuroko also checked the school equipments as Kencho looked around the rooms and corridor. But then, somehow Kencho saw a black haired boy was chatting with two girls.

“Kuroko- _senpai_ , I need to go for a moment.”

“… hm, wait what?”

* * *

It was a fine and normal day for Taro in the school. He was walking to the canteen with his two best friends as they chatted. But suddenly a familiar boy walked toward him and invaded his personal space.

“Um, hello…” Taro greeted nervously, confused with younger boy’s action.

“Hello to you too… um, _Senpai_ ,” the boy said as he looked at the badge on Taro’s uniform collar and walked closer to Taro.

“Um… S-Saikou- _san_ …” Taro gulped as he and the boy— Kencho Saikou were really close to each other. Heck, even his back already touched the wall and Kencho’s right hand on it too, besides his right shoulder.

“Hey, don’t stand really close to _Senpai_!!” Osana protested.

“Osana- _chan_ , don’t yell!” Ribako said as she grabbed Osana to stop her to attack Kencho.

“You’re… really look normal, _Senpai_! Very ordinary!” Kencho said as he chuckled and stepped back, “I don’t understand why some girls like you, but I admit you’re quite cute.”

Taro blushed as Osana screeched.

“C-cute?!!” Taro whispered as he was embarrassed, “w-wait, some girls like me?”

“No one likes you, dummy!!” Osana screeched.

Kencho laughed, “it’s a secret, but I know one… or two,” he said as he looked to someone for a moment. “I’m Kencho Saikou, from class 1-1, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.”

Kencho offered his hand to Taro.

“ _D-dozo yoroshiku_ ,” he answered as he took Kencho’s hand.

“And who are you, beautiful ladies?” Kencho asked to Osana and Ribako.

“R-Ribako Hogosha!” Ribako said as she shook Kencho’s hand with tight grip, “and this is Osana Najimi.”

Osana just sneered.

“Well then, please excuse me because I think Kuroko- _senpai_ is near and glaring at me,” Kencho smiled cheekily and walked away to a long straight black haired girl with white uniform.

Yep, Kuroko was death glaring at Kencho.

Taro was still in daze as Kencho gone. Ribako and some girls were squealing loudly.

“Taro- _senpai_!! You said you don’t know Kencho- _ouji_! But why he approached you?!” Ribako asked as she shook Taro’s body.

“I-I don’t know!! I was surprised too!!” Taro whimpered.

“Oh my God, I shook _Ouji_ ’s hand!!” Ribako squealed, she looked at her own hand dreamily, “I will never wash my hand.”

“Aww, Ribako- _chan_ , let me shook your hand too!! I want _Ouji-sama_ ’s scent on my hand!”

“Me too!!”

A lot of girls were approaching Ribako as the girl was running away.

Taro sniffed his hand, there was no scent from the younger boy. But why the heck the girls wanted to shook Ribako’s hand just because she shook her hand with Kencho? Girls were weird.

“T-That Ribako!! Traitor! Besides that boy insulted you, _Senpai_!”

“Really?”

“He said you’re normal and ordinary!”

“Well… it’s because I am?” Taro said.

“You’re not!!” Osana screamed, “you’re unique and different and cooler than him!”

“E-eh…” Taro confused.

Osana was blushing so hard and slapped Taro’s shoulder, “forget it, dummy!! You’re ordinary and boring!!”

“O-okay…” Taro chose to shut up. It was useless to argue with Osana, just let her said what she want, “t-then, let’s go to buy drink, okay?”

He and Osana walked to the canteen. But they didn’t realize that there was someone who spied to their conversation.

‘ _How dare that boy touched my Senpai and invaded his personal space!! That heathen!! He’s lucky that he’s just a little boy and not my rival in this war_!’

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**[1]** Otouto = little brother

 **[2]** Ouji-sama = prince

 **[3]** Ribako is the rival- _chan_ ’s name. You know, the one who always standing under the cherry blossom tree near the fountain? The rumor said she’s the mysterious obstacle and the guardian of Osana. Her full name is Ribako Hogosha. Riba = Rival and Hogosha = Hogo-sha = guardian. I actually want to name her Rivaille, but it’s a boy name. So… yeah.

 **[4]** Yoroshiku onegaishimasu = there’s no a correct translation for this sentence. But in this context, the translation is ‘Nice to meet you’/‘Please be kind to me’/‘Please take care of me’.

 **[5]** Kaichou = leader/president of an organization.

 **[6]** Seito Kaichou = student council president.

 **[7]** Ohaiyou gozaimasu, minna-san = Good morning, everyone.

* * *

**Kencho’s Previous Life**

Okay, because the first time I wrote this fict I don’t really think about the plot or the OC, especially his job, it can be a bit confusing. Heck, I even confuse what my OC’s specific job was. So I decide to write this section to make it clear. So, I’m thinking that the OC is pretty normal and ordinary. His life was normal too. When he was a child, he wanted to be a detective like Shinichi Kudo, because Detective Conan is one of his favorite animes. Because of that and the teaching from his parent, the OC had a strong sense of justice. He also prepared himself to be accepted in police academy after high school.

In police academy, he got high marks in almost every subject and showed how dedicated he was, the OC graduated with the best grades and placed in police headquarter. Within nearly 10 years, the OC’s rank rose rapidly and always involve with high rank and dangerous cases. He even worked with FBI and Interpol. But then he quitted his job as a policeman and became a private detective. His percentage of success was nearly 80% and was popular with other police department in some cities. But he still worked with Intelligence agencies for international cases as long as it’s not a threat or power play between two countries or more.

The skills that he has until the new life (because he re-learned them, thanks previous life memories) are: hacking, disguise, self defense like Karate, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Pencak Silat (sadly not really mastering them), some foreign languages, mimicking, read lip movement, silent stalking, mastering some weapons: close ranged and long ranged, and breaking into houses, lock and pocket picking. He didn’t mastered all of them, but know enough to save his own life. He also knew how to kill or stifled people. His knowledge with laws and illegal stuffs were nearly top notch because of his jobs and because he was a detective geek. The OC was kind and view the world with grey with different shades. Not black and white.

(P. S: because of his Asian gene, he looked younger than his age and short).

… err, okay, now my OC sounds so perfect as a detective. It made me feel bad because I don’t really know about detective stuff though. Okay, I’m so fucked right now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I actually planned 1 ending for this ficts and 9 alternate endings if some events or factors didn't meet like in this fic. I spent most of my time to write that shit and I'm ashamed. Really, what kind of author who has 10 endings for their own story universe? The crazy one likes me. I don't know if I can upload the 9 endings though... or I write them as short stories without dialogue in one chapter. I don't know


End file.
